A Summer's Stakeout
by Midnight-Feli-Butterfly
Summary: Bella and Rod get frisky whilst on stakeout. One shot.


_**This story I wrote for my closest friend, it was written to cheer her upwhen she was feeling down. This one is for you darling xXx **_

* * *

In a sky as blue as forget me nots the sun was riding at it's zenith, it's scorching heat cooking the dark haired couple below. They were dressed in black and trying to hide between a pair of trees and some bushes that were casting dark shadows over the lush green lawns, much to the couple's delight. It was only March but already the temperature was what one would expect on a balmy summer's day in May. Rodolphus and Bellatrix had been on this stake out for a long time, for a week in fact. Each day they had speant the same, trying to keep cool in the warmth of the sunny days they were getting. Not that they ever complained. They were on a stake out outside an aurors house. Lately the auror had been speaking publicly more and more, gaining support for The Order. That of course would never do. The assignment was to see how the auror garnered his information and then to report back to their lord and master. As of yet all they had seen was a piece of blonde tail leaving the house and when Bella had followed behind she was disgusted to see the woman was in fact a muggle with no knowledge of the wizarding community.

This day was so far turning out like any other day that week. In fact the highlight of the day was when the next door neighbour's dog had smealt them and come over to investigate the strange couple in the bushes. It had taken a stinging hex from Rodolphus to make the dog leave them alone. Now it was late afternoon and the only ones in the cul de sac were Bella, Rod and the auror who was fast asleep in the hammock he had strung between the house and the big oak tree. Having been sleeping when they could and taking turns to do so Bella was feeling a little on the frisky side, after all it had been more than a week already since they had engaged in any kind of sexual activity. Moving onto her knees Bella aimed at him her sexiest smirk. She remebered a conversation long ago when Rod had said he'd like to be naughty enough to get a blow job from her in front of an auror without the auror even knowing they were there. This would be the perfect time to make that happen.

Rodolphus caught her smirk and smiled at her a few times his attention never wavering from the figure in the hammock snoring away the summer's afternoon. It wasn't until Bella undid the top laces of her corset, making her breasts nearly tumble out that Rodolphus took notice, the material of his trousers tenting showing how turned on he also was. Moving to where she was sat Rodolphus pulled her against himself into a deep kiss, his erection getting all the harder when it was pressed against Bella's thigh. Letting go of her and looking round to check on the auror Rodolphus let her pull out his already straining at it's head Bella licked along his rock hard length to suck first one than the other ball into her mouth before moving to take him into her mouth, her slim pale hand wrapping around his shaft and wanking him into her open and eager mouth.

Hearing the auror behind them have a coughing fit Rodolphus turned his head and quickly pushed his straining cock back into his trousers and pulled his shirt down to cover the bulge as the pair waited to see what the auror was going to him settle down once more Bella had Rodolphus in her mouth in seconds, her talented tongue flickering over his reddened head expertly. Feeling how his hard length stiffened slightly more she knew he was close when one of those muggle machines went past with music blaring out loud enough to wake the dead. With muttered oaths the pair once more turned their attention back to the sleeping auror but when he didn't stir Bella was again on her husband in record time.

Looking up at him Bella could see him keep turning his head to glance at the auror so she sped up her pace until he closed his eyes, his attention now wholly on the blow job he was getting. When her husband came with a muffled groan Bella eagerly swallowed every drop he shot down her throat while he lent his back against the trunk of one of the trees, his legs too weak to properly support him for a few moments as he recovered from the climax his wife had just given him. Bella, for her part, innocently wiped her mouth and adjusted her own clothing before turning her attention back to why they were there in the first place.


End file.
